Dalaran Senate Meeting: May 10th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from May 10th, 34 LC. Recroded by Vorien Dawnstrider. Record Zanbor Emerson: I call this session to order. Miss Dawnsorrow would you like to talk about your class? Kira Dawnsorrow: Hi. On Wednesday I hosted a small class on the things that we see floating in our sky. I hosted a small class about the moons, and sun and spoke of their importance to the magic we use every day. We also got into the topic of the other planets that are out there and a small summary of their history. That's about it. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Kira. Mrs. Escol, you had something upcoming to talk about? Aithnea Escol: Tomorrow there will be a joint operation between the Battle Magi Corp and the Librarium. We've detected an exposed artifact in the region of Azshara, and the Commander and I have formulated a plan for infiltration and recovery assuming we can stay off the Horde's radar. Asking for all volunteers to assist either the commander with defensive operations or assist myself with artifact retrieval and containment. Any military questions should go to the Mage Commander. Unless anyone had questions, that's all. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Just a brief news story out of Stormwind. Bishop Moorwhelp was elected to the position of Archbishop. Remember our policy towards the church. If you have nothing nice to say, please say nothing at all. Anyways...Commander Alexander, you want to talk about our upcoming training sessions? Vanidicus Alexander: I'm sure some of ye remember our little meetin' with the Silver Hand Chapter an' a couple of other players within the alliance military. We had t'reschedule from yesterday, as the Archbishop had the indecency t'get chosen... Anyhow, we'll be meetin' next friday. We'll be teachin' first. General anti-magics and how t'combat magi. You should all come, always good to know how t'tae down rogue magi.Then later on we'll be learnin' from them. Anti-paladin combat, various other things. Should be fun. Further details t'follow. That is all, sir. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. I will be holding a lecture about the rights of the people of Dalaran on Thursday. If you are interested, please do attend. I will now open the floor. You all know the drill. Kira, the floor is yours. Vanidicus Alexander: What is this? Lora Raventhorne: This should be good. Kira Dawnsorrow: I don't believe in the Light... but if you would all bow your head in respects, that would be appreciated... or if you do believe, please pray. Zodian Spellseal: What or who is that? Kira Dawnsorrow: A few days ago... Gehlnarine had suffered a blow that caused his magic to be stripped from his body... It was a very good chance that Gehlnarine would be permanently wounded, and there I sat in the infirmary, thinking of giving up my abilities to restore him before he suffered a great permanent scar. Arranax DeVin: Was that the bit with that damned wyrm that attacked him? Kira Dawnsorrow: Then beside me came my youngest daughter, Managosa Frostheart, decided to sacrifice her life to save his magic... She...she begged me not to stop her as this process was done... But... Gehlnarine's magic was successfully restored all thanks to my daughter's sacrifice. That is all I wished to announce. Zanbor Emerson: Um... Thank you, Kira? Miss Raventhorne, would you please take the floor and make your announcement? Lora Raventhorne: Well, first, before I need to the boring details... I have people I'd like to thank. The first person being Aithnea Escol, for helping take care of me during my time bedridden. The second being Mister Emerson for giving me the sick leave. Third one being Sammy Forsyth, for dealing with my shit as my representative. And lastly, Mister Baelheit for taking me on a trip and not telling me the dangers, and thus breaking over twenty bones in my damned body. . I was tasked with revising the old budget to reflect changes. I gave copies to the councilors by mail. But in general, Mister Liridian… Your new Ministry was assigned four thousand five hundred gold coins. For Mister DeVin... Your ministry was given one thousand gold coins. Towards the general fund to do as you please. The Ministry of War was cut by one thousand five hundred gold coins. See the notes in the budget for details. And as for the Chancellery... One thousand gold coins was cut from the Chancellery allowance for housing, and moved into the Ministry of Administration. Namely Health Insurance and the Finance Department. There are plenty of other changes, but none too important to bring up and waste time with. Though, as a token of my grace, I kept the entertainment budget for the Chancellery untouched. But anyways. There will be a comment period of one week before the budget is voted on....Can I sit down now before my ankles break? Zanbor Emerson: Yes. Thank you. We will now move on to promotions. Chancellor Halliwell. Damon Halliwell: Miss Escol, please take the floor. Aithnea Escol: Yes Sir? Also... Mrs... Damon Halliwell: Ah yes, my apologies. You have shown great progress while in the Senate and have impressed many of its members. As such, we are thrilled to promote you to the rank of Senior Magus. Zanbor Emerson: I now call this meeting to a close. All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes